The Data Link Layer is the second layer in the Open System Interconnect (OSI) Reference Model, so it is called layer 2. A large number of network devices in layer 2 may be automatically form a mesh network. The mesh network may include at least one gateway node and at least one non-gateway node. The gateway node therein generally refer to inter-network connectors and/or protocol converters that are adapted to allow devices in one network to communicate with devices in another network via various communication standards. In the mesh network, a frame may be flooded to all nodes in the mesh network in some cases. Since there may have some loop paths and multiple gateway nodes in a mesh network, the mesh network may need to handle duplicated frames.